If He Loves Me, He'll Fix This
by TNS and Twilight Author Girl
Summary: Confused, mad, and upset about her breakup with James, Riley just wants to a fresh start, and to know if the only boy she ever loved, still cares about her. This is a short Jiley story. Riley, James and Emily s POV s


**Riley's POV**

I had the day off from the studio because of the J-Troupe auditions. And I was glad. I needed to get away from the studio after what happened with James and Beth.

All day, I've just been sitting in my room, crying on and off, and being angry and confused in between the crying. My hair fell in my face as I began to sob again. I couldn't believe that James had betrayed my not once, by kissing Beth, not twice, by lying to me about it, but three times, by going to the completion with her. Even though I broke up with him, I still couldn't believe he had done it. He wouldn't have gone if he cared about me or our relationship.

I looked up from my knees and my eyes scanned the room, landing on a picture of me and James that was sitting on my dresser. I had the urge to get up and throw out the picture, but I couldn't. I picked up my phone and texted Emily to get my mind off of James for a minute.

_R: SNS_

Em replied a minute later with:

_E: Be there in 10 minute_

I set my phone down and waited for Em as I stared at the picture again, anger boiling inside me.

**Emily's POV**

I picked up my phone and saw that Riley had sent me an "SNS". I told her I would be home in ten minutes. I put my phone in my pocket and looked up. Hunter was dancing as he swept the studio floor.

"Hunter, I gotta go. Riley just sent me and 'SNS'," I told him, turning to leave.

"An 'SNS'?" he asked, confused. I looked over my shoulder,

"It means 'sister needs sister'. I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled, running out the door with my bag.

I walked inside the house and set my bag down. Suddenly I heard Riley upstairs yell out in anger and then there was a shattering noise.

"Riley!" I yelled, worriedly and rushed up to her room, stepping in the door way, shocked. Riley was in tears, her hair was a mess, and so was her room. I then saw what had created the noise. Riley had taken a picture off her dresser, and smashed it against the corner of her dresser. The picture was upside down on the floor, covered in shattered glass and Riley held the broken frame. She saw me, and the frame slipped from her fingers, and then I saw all the blood running from the palm of her hand. "Oh god, Riley!" I shouted, horrified as I ran in, avoiding the glass. I grabbed her by the wrist of her bleeding hand and dragged her downstairs to the living room. She held her hand out as I ran around gathering things to fix her hand. I sat down next to her on the couch and rinsed her hand with peroxide. She sat still, staring into space, tears streaming down her face, not even phased but the stinging of the peroxide, as I used the tweezers to pick out the shards of glass that had been embedded in her palm. It took me almost an hour for me to completely fix and bandage her hand, but I did it. I put the first aid stuff away and then put my arm around Riley as she cried some more.

**Riley's POV**

Emily had spent the last hour, picking glass from the palm of my hand. to be honest, I didn't really feel it. My heart was hurting more than my hand did. After that, I just cried more as Emily held me.

"Better now?" Emily asked once I had finally stopped sobbing. I nodded,

"Sort of," I said. She smiled, before standing up and grabbing the broom, running upstairs. She came back several minutes later, sitting next to me again. It was silent between us for several minutes.

"Riley?" Emily asked. I looked up at her,

"What?" I asked, not really caring,

"Maybe it's time you get over James? You need a fresh start," she suggested. I thought about it,

"Maybe I do," I said. She smiled,

"What you do need, is a good night's sleep. Tomorrows Saturday. Dance starts early," she said, standing up. I did as well,

"Ok then, night," I said, heading up to bed.

The next morning, I woke up and sat up in bed. I thought about what Emily had said last night. I need a fresh new start. I decided to try it, just for one day. A new look, a new attitude, a new life…for the day. I set my mind to this, as I got out of bed and searched through my closest. A new look was step one. I dug through my clothes, trying to pull together a new outfit. I settled for a black pair of dance shorts, switching my purple dance top for a dark grey one. I threw on my old black converse runners and a leather jacket I had. I changed my normal diamond earrings for a pair of big black studs. I threw my short hair into a tight pony tail and put on some dark grey eye shadow and black eye liner and mascara. I grabbed my dance bag, throwing an apple in it as I walked by the kitchen table and out the door to my car. I never used to drive but short after James and I broke up, I got my license because there was no way I was going to dance with him. I threw my bag in the passenger seat, opened the sun roof and cranked some clubbing music as I headed off in the direction of the studio. So far things were going great. I was loving the "fresh start". I threw on my shades and smiled.

When I pulled up to the studio, I closed the sun roof, turned off the car and grabbed my dance bag, jumping out, heading inside.

**James's POV**

I was standing outside the studio, leaning up against my truck, talking to West, when I heard loud music come down the street, a car pulled into a spot 3 cars over from mine. West and I looked over as a girl got out of the car, dressed all in black and grey, carrying a purple dance bag, and ran inside. I waited until the girl was gone before looking at the car. That looked like Riley's car. I got confused and went inside, but the girl was gone. There was no way that person was Riley. They must have just had the same car, so I went to practice.

Practice started and I got a bit worried when Riley wasn't there. It wasn't my business where she was anymore because we weren't together, but I still cared. It wasn't like her to be late.

Everyone turned when the doors to the Studio-A opened and someone walked in. it was that girl dressed all in dark clothing. She reminded me of a Goth chick. Her dark sunglasses covered her eyes.

"This is a closed practice. A-Troupe members only," Emily said. the girl set down her bag and stood at the edge of the dance floor.

"Last time I check Em, I was an A-Troupe member," a familiar voice said as the girl took off her sunglasses. I stood there, frozen.

**Riley's POV**

I took off my sunglasses and watched as everyones jaws dropped.

"Riley?!" Emily asked, shocked.

"Emily?!" I mocked her in the same tone. She frowned,

"You're late for practice," Emily said. I started at her with an 'I don't care' face,

"There's a first for everything," I retorted, taking of my leather jacket and tossed it aside. I kicked off my shoes and walked over to my spot in the group.

"Keep it up, and I'll be telling Miss Kate," Emily threatened. I scoffed, looking at her.

"Does it honestly look like a care what you say?" I asked her, folding my arms. Emily and the rest of the group stared at me. I looked around, "What?!" I snapped at them. Emily stomped over, grabbing my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"What has gotten into you?!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down Em. I'm still the same person. I'm 'trying a fresh start'," I said, using air quotes.

"What?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"Its just a test drive at the 'new start' thing. If 'Badass Riley' doesn't work out for me, then I'll do a new one tomorrow," I explained to her.

"No, I know you. It's more than that. There's more to this, and you're trying to hide it. Don't lie to me Riley," she said. I panicked. She was onto me,

"Ok, fine," I confessed, "Last night, after I had sorted out my feelings and emotions, I got thinking. I know I made a mistake and I shouldn't have broken up with James. I wanna know if he still cares about me. If he does, then he'll do something about….THIS!" I said, gesturing to myself. em looked at me like I was insane and had lost it, "So can you please just play along? 'SNS' Em. This sister, really needs her sister to play along," I said. She nodded,

"Fine, I'll play along," she agreed. I hugged her,

"Thank you," I said, letting go of her, "Now I'm going to Culture Shock. I need you to go in there, get mad at James, and sent him down there," I told her, running off. I ran downstairs to Culture Shock, ordered a drink and sat down, waiting for James to show.

**Emily's POV**

I went back into the studio, and marched right up to James, getting right up in his face,

"You! You did this! You broke my baby sisters heart and now she's turned into this! She's gonna throw her entire life away now because she trusted you and you betrayed her over and over again! If you even cared about you'd go after her and fix this mess you created!" I yelled at James. He stood there, not making a single effort to move. After a moment he turned and bolted out of Studio A. My job was done. The rest was up to James to fix.

**James's POV**

Emily was right. If I cared about Riley, I should have fix this mess a long time ago. I left Studio A and found Riley in Culture Shock. Her back was turned to me so I walked up behind her, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"What do you want James?" she said, coldly, not even turning around to look at me. I reached for her ponytail, pulling it out and letting her hair fall forward as I sat across from her. She stared at me, taking a sip of her drink.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to be nice. She still stared at me. I frowned, "Come on Riley, you know you wanna say 'the sky'," I said. I had stopped calling her 'Riles' when she snapped on me for calling her that, the day after we broke up. She set her drink down,

"That was the old Riley. The new Riley doesn't really care," she said. I looked at her,

"The new Riley?" I asked. She nodded, taking another sip of her drink,

"Yep, this is the new Riley. Not a care in the world, nor a trace of the old girl," she said.

"Really?" I questioned, "Not a trace? Because if I remember correctly, the old Riley…" I said, taking a sip of her drink, "…love peach mango," I added, giving her drink back. I saw her falter,

"Whatever," she mumbled. I leaned on the table, moving closer.

"You can play this as long as you want. But I know, my Riley is still in there. And I'm gonna do everything I can to bring her back," I said, taking her hand in mine. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away.

**Riley's POV**

That was what I wanted to hear from him. I just wanted to know that he still cared about me. I smiled at him,

"You still care?" I asked. He nodded,

"Of course Riley! Even though you don't want to be with me after what I did, I still care about you," he said. I smiled,

"That's all I needed," I said, taking his hand. I dragged him to the changed room and changed back to my normal self while James waited for me. I smiled as we walked hand in hand back to practice.

"Does this mean we're back together?" he asked. I nodded,

"It sure does,"


End file.
